Her Worst Mistake
by Burnt.Biscuit
Summary: What lead Clare to acquiring a new pen pal? Is he really who he seems to be? If only she hadn't clicked that button. . .
1. Prologue

Disclaimer** I do not own Degrassi

**Prologue**

The bright lights of the emergency room were becoming all too familiar. She couldn't let this continue any longer. It seems as though she's been here for a few days, but she has only been here for two hours. Her limbs felt numb and had a sharp pain in her back. She tried to piece together what exactly made her feel this way.

All that came to mind was the way he gripped her uncomfortably. He went from Gandhi to Hitler in a matter of minutes. He had her fooled. She moaned, but not in pain. She moaned because she did not know what to do next. What would she tell her mother? Jake? Glen? Well it's not like they cared. Clare only hoped her energy and scars were restored before the next day.

The nurse opened the door to the chilled patient room. Clare trembled, fear overtaking her.

"Ms. Edwards?" The nurse's soft voice echoed throughout the room.

Clare sighed in relief, though she was still tense. Would he dare come see her?

"Yes?" Her reply barely escaped her mouth.

"You have a visitor."

"Visiting hours are over, "Clare mumbled and turned around to hide her face in her pillow. It couldn't be.

"Ha. Clare stop playing around. I came to check on you." His sinister voice was masked by his act. Inside, he was a monster. A villainous, inhumane monster who strived at nothing to take her innocence.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"No! I mean—" She was too emotional to continue. It was useless anyway—the nurse couldn't hear her whimper over the slamming door. Clare looked between where the nurse's body used to be and his shadowed figure in the corner of the room.

She began to cry uncontrollably at what could happen in these next couple of minutes. She couldn't do this again.

"Hey, Clare-Bear," he cooed. He walked closer to her bed.

"Come on." A chuckle interrupted his dark demeanor. "You were so clumsy yesterday."

She tensed up as he subtly stroked her arm. Here she was, stuck. No one to tell. No escape.

The nurse was oblivious of his lies. Everyone would be. Except for Clare. The victim of a not so innocent game.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated. :)**


	2. Mrs Goldsworthy

**I forgot to thank my editor, PyroKyo, for correcting all my mistakes. **

Clare POV

Once you enroll yourself in Degrassi, it is surefire that you will encounter a new foe, undergo a dramatic relationship, or eventually share a newfound bond with friends. At Degrassi, there is no way to avoid it, trust me. I've tried. Luckily, I'm a survivor (for this year at least).

The Frostival occurred a few days ago and I haven't stopped thinking about Eli. As tempting as it is, I don't want to question our relationship status just yet, hence, what I said about the dramatic relationship. Ever since the episode Eli and I went through, I tried to keep my space. Of course, this plan tends to run off track most times. I reject, he persists, I smile, he smirks, I surrender. Can you blame me?

Eli wasn't the only person I made amends with though. I also began to befriend my old friends from my niner years. Next year I'll be in Degrassi's red uniform rather than my purple one and I can't deny my anxiety.

But, as I think back, the sight in front of me goes against what I said before, about rivals. Sitting snug on the couch were Jake and my so called rival, Jenna.

_'Jake and I are just friends,' _I thought back the day we worked on 'The Degrassi Daily holiday Edition'.

Yeah. Very believable, Jenna. Although, it didn't matter. I was over everything and now just looking ahead for what's to come.

"So Clare-bear, what do you plan on doing for winter break? Anything fancy?" Jenna asked, intrigued.

"Uhm. . .well, I was pl-"

"Planning on hanging out with Eli, then go write some vampire fanfiction and end the day with cookies and, some nice warm milk." Jake mocked, interrupting her response.

I giggled along with Jenna while Jake grinned. "Okay, one, I don't talk like that," I scolded his less-than-impressing impersonation.

"Two, Eli went to visit his family for the break. And three, what exactly _is_ wrong with vampire fanfiction?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Jake replied and pretended to be intimidated.

"Wait! He didn't say where?" Jenna practically snarled.

I let out a laugh. "No! And why would I need to know anyway? We aren't anything serious, just friends."

I looked around the room as if the yellow and green paint around the room was suddenly interesting. Jenna wasn't satisfied with my answer and her facial expression was affirming it.

"What?" I asked while smiling.

"You know exactly what, Mrs. Goldsworthy."

"Jenna, me and Eli just...aren't."

I looked to Jake briefly and saw him playing idly with Jenna's hair. He looked uncomfortable.

"You okay, Jake?"

"Yes, I am okay. Every guy loves to sit and listen to girls gossip over other guys. So entertaining. What's next, doing each other's nails?" He joked.

"Red would be a good color for you." Jenna teased, poking him.

"Ha-ha," Jake said while yawning. "I'm getting a little tired." He slouched over and laid his head in Jenna's lap. She was startled, but then let him rest.

"You can always sleep at the cabin..." Jenna trailed off.

I slowly focused in on their conversation, but made sure not to be too obvious. Were he and Jenna going there for the break?

"Yeah, but I'm tired now," he moaned.

"You're going back to the cabin?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just for one week. We'll be back in time so Helen and dad won't know. They are going to some resort or something, right?" Jake said as he face me.

"Yeah, a ski resort. They wanted to renew the 'spark'. I find it stupid being as though they just got married. How much of a spark do you need?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "We won't have to deal with them for long. College is right around the corner. For me, at least. You guys, on the other hand...well have fun at Degrassi."

"How nice of you to say, Jake." Jenna muttered. "And just for that, you can help me pack."

"What? But I wanna sleep!"

"You can sleep in college," she mocked.

"Fine."

Jake rose his head from Jenna's lap and stood up. He stretched, lifting his hands over his head while arching his back. Jenna followed him to the door. Before she walked out, she turned to me one last time.

"Bye, Clare-bear! And remember, we aren't done with this conversation...Mrs. Goldsworthy."

I smiled and waved goodbye, but still shook my head at her ridiculousness. After sitting for moments in silence, I decided to log on to Facerange. I just got into posting statuses and things such as that, thanks to Alli. The recent status that got my attention was Adam's as soon as I got on.

**Adam 'Black Ops' Torres**

_See ya, Degrassi. Hello, yearly socks from Grandma...Starting to miss Degrassi right about now._

_Drew Torres, Eli Goldsworthy and 6 others liked this._

I giggled at Adam's comment, yet I suddenly felt lonely. I sub-consciously realized that I would be alone. Up until now, I felt secured. Now, I don't know what I'll do...

* * *

**I really didn't expect to get reviews, but since I did I would like to say thank you. It made me write the second chapter_ much_ faster.**

**FlybyNoon- Thank you. I will try (I procrastinate a lot...).**

**lazy- Yes. This chapter and the next are more of filler chapters, though. **

**bunnybabe247- Your review made me smile :)**

**The Cliffhanger Girl- Thank you for the compliment. My sister saw that you reviewed and said that I'm lucky because every story you write gets so much praise. **


	3. Bridesmaid

**Ello! So, I _think_ it has been two weeks since I updated, but it felt a lot longer to me. Anyway, I'm going to apologize early because my next updates might be a little late. I have summer work to do and it's gonna take up a lot of my free time. I will try to update . I will now stop ranting and let you read. Oh, and the first part of this chapter takes place on January 1st, not Clare's POV. Just to prevent confusion :)**

Disclaimer** I don't own Degrassi. Or John Cena. I own nothing, basically. :(

_**January 1st, 2005**_

_"You're not my son! You can't be!"_

_The aggressive tone in his voice further pushed the young boy until he was cowered in the corner. The boy would take glances at his mother in between his father's words, hoping she would interfere. He knew his mother could hear. The way she flinched when his father's voice raised an octave gave it away._

_He was never enough for his father. There was always something wrong, something intangible that could never be changed._

_"Look at you. Hiding in the corner. A disgrace. I swear, you act like a pansy. Take charge. You think I got your mother to like me by sitting in the back of the bar and drinking Shirley Temples?"_

_Realization hit him. That was exactly what he had been doing. Although he was young, the smell of the alcohol emitting from his breath was enough to prove his guess right._

_His mother would usually calm his father down by now, but for some reason, she continued doing the dishes in the kitchen without a care._

_"Mommy..." He whimpered._

_"Yeah, call your mother. Very girlish of you." His father shook his head in disbelief. He then looked up to the sky and began to beg. "Please, tell me what I did wrong. Why can't he be normal? Why?"_

_Tears were already forming in the corner of his eyes and so were his mother's._

_"You all ar' a bunch a wusses. Ah'm going to bed. See ya, tomorrow." As he walked up stairs, he mumbled slurred words that he thought no one could hear. However, the young boy caught something he said before he disappeared completely up the stairs for the night._

_"You make me want to die."_

* * *

Clare POV

I went upstairs to my room after Jake and Jenna left to go pack. The whole time I was in my room, I just thought about what I was actually going to do for break. It was only three weeks and I already wasted one. Not that I suddenly just had this feeling to do something spontaneous, I just feel as though I'm being left behind.

Everyone else is doing something, while I'm here, lying on my queen sized bed waiting for a miracle. I've watched almost every movie shown on HBO, I've read up to book seven in the Fortnight series, and I ate at least nine times today and it's only one. So to sum it up, I need a life.

I would hang out with Alli, but she and Dave are so inseparable at the moment that I will become nothing more than a third wheel. I guess I understand how she felt when I was with Eli now.

"Clare, get down here! I have to tell you something!" My mom called me from downstairs.

I got up and ran down to greet her, but stumbled. I didn't fall and, surprisingly, made it all the way to the bottom unharmed.

"You okay there, Clare?" Glen comforted me.

"Yeah. So what did you have to tell me?" I asked, mainly to my mother.

"Well as you know, Glen and I are going to the resort tomorrow and we were supposed to be back a few days before you go back to school..." I nodded my head for her to continue.

"...But we accidentally over reserved our stay and we can't reschedule. So instead of coming back a few days before, we'll be returning a bit later. Are you okay with this?" My mom looked at me intensely.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

She tried to look for a flaw in my demeanor. Finding nothing, she walked to the kitchen. Glen sat down on a stool and preoccupied himself with his keys to his truck.

"Did you eat?" My mom asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes." Almost ten times today.

"What about Jake? Did he?"

"I'm not sure."

"Where is he?"

"He went to go pack for the ca-" I stopped myself from exposing his plans for the break. "The, uhh, cafe. Cafe. With Jenna. They're on a date."

"Packing for the cafe?"

"Yeah, they were getting food to add to the picnic they were having...annnd they were coming back late."

She looked at me in a strange way then turned back to the counter to set her purse down. Her feet moved her in my direction and she, suddenly, hugged me. My facial expression resembled Glen's-astonishment.

"Honey, if you want to come with us, just ask. Please, don't feel as if you can't talk to me. I'm here. And Glen, too. Okay?"

"Mom, I..."

I began to deny her accusation, but then really thought about it. Was I really obvious? I didn't want to go, yet she had to sense my emptiness. Maybe that's why she asked if I wanted to go.

"Okay. I will, but I can't go. I have things to do. You guys go enjoy yourselves." I gave her a reassuring smile and hoped she would believe it.

"All right."

I walked upstairs and returned to my room. The curtains blocked the sun's rays from lighting the area. I laughed at myself. The whole break I was an introvert. 'A vampire', Adam and Eli would have joked. Right now, I was proving it true. A trip to the bookstore wouldn't hurt.

"Mom?" I called down the stairs.

She answered back, "Yes?"

"Would you mind if I went to the bookstore?" I had nothing else to do and I was done my last book.

"Sure, just be back by seven."

I took a quick shower and put on a denim jacket with a white floral dress underneath. After choosing my blue flats, I looked in the mirror. What I saw was not flattering. It looked like I was in a fight with John Cena and lost. To disguise my bed head, I put on a indigo headband. It helped...sort of.

On the way out the door, I grabbed my beige messenger bag and said goodbye to my mother and Glen one last time. Once I was at the bookstore, I entertained myself with the clearance books outside of the store's entrance. Nothing interested me yet, so I decided to actually go inside. A good fiction novel would help right now. I began to look in the shelves to the left of me.

"Clare? Clare Edwards? Is that you?"

I turned around and see Ms. Dawes. I immediately smiled and ambushed her with questions like, "How have you been?" and "Where do you work now?"

Ms. Dawes chuckled and said, "I'm doing fine, and I work at this bookshop." She grinned. "How is Degrassi treating you?"

"You know, the same ol' drama." I looked down and sighed. "How about you, anything good happening in your life?"

"Well you know, this and that and oh, I'm getting married!" Ms. Dawes pushed the bridge of her glasses up her nose after she waved her arm around in exaggeration.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, we met in the strangest way. I met him on this Pen pal website that one of my coworkers told me about. So I tried it. I have been talking with him for the past two years now. When I met Charles we...I don't know, 'hit it off'—is that what you kids call it these days?"

I nodded. She continued, "It was like we were soul mates. We exchanged info and met up numerous times, and you know the rest from there."

"That's great, Ms. Dawes."

"Xavier," she corrected, grinning.

"Right, well that's great, Mrs. Xavier." I laughed.

"I got to get back to work." She puts a hand on my shoulder. "See you around, Clare!"

Ms. Dawes, well now Mrs. Xavier, walked behind the desk into the staff room. I brought my attention back to the shelf of books.

_Invisible Monsters?_

Already read it.

_Fight Club?_

Nope.

_Lullaby?_

Hmm...seems good, I thought as I read the blurb on the back of the book.

I carried Lullaby by Chuck Palahniuk to the counter and was greeted by Ms. Dawe— err, Ms. Xavier. I didn't see her come back out. I ignored how fast she was and handed her the book.

"Lullaby? Good choice."

She scanned the book and told me the price.

"And a special price for, hopefully, the junior bridesmaid at my wedding...half-off," she hinted.

I giggled nervously and nodded, "Of course — ! I promise I'll get that right before the wedding."

"I'll hold you to it."

I gave her the money and in return she gave me the receipt and a periwinkle envelope.

"It's an invitation. I'm getting married on the twenty-eighth of January. Will you be able to make it?"

I nodded. I was too excited to speak.

"Good. Tell me if you can't. I'll be here for the next week. After that I'm getting prepped for the wedding. Maybe we could get your dress then, with your mother's permission."

"Okay." We said our goodbyes and I scampered back home. I made it in time for my curfew. Surprisingly, I saw Jake on the couch.

"I thought you were coming back later...?"

"Yeah, well Jenna kicked me out." He mock pouted.

I sat down on the armchair across from him just to laugh in his face. He glared at me and at that moment I had no sympathy for him.

"It's not funny. So how was the bookstore?"

"How do you know where I went?"

"Helen told me. Avoiding the question? Did you meet a guy? Eli would be mad, ya know."

"Shut-up. I met a book, if that's what you mean."

"Is he celibate?" Jake teased.

"Yes, Jake. He's celibate."

"Who's celibate?" My mother asked. I blushed madly and it was Jake's turn to laugh.

Glen walked up behind my mother, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Clare met a celibate guy? That's hard to find these days. No need to be embarrassed, Clare."

I appreciated Glen's words, but this whole conversation was so unnecessary. Even so, I was gonna miss this. We may not be a family by blood, but it felt we were. While they're away, maybe a pen pal wouldn't be so bad. Then maybe I won't be so lonely.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And thanks to those who favorited, too. I also want to apologize for this fic moving so slowly (at least it feels slow to me). I promise it will get better.**

**lazy- Thank you for reading. **

**BlackRabbit550- I really hate writing someone hurting Clare. She's so innocent. Everyone loves Goldsworthy. **

**bunnybabe247- Thanks. I'm happy it made you happy. **

**Eclarexoxo- I'm actually surprised where I'm taking this, too. I keep changing things. Maybe I shouldn't second guess myself...**

**fashionandstylegurl- Thank you. I read your Total Drama fic (I hate Gwen and Duncan!). I liked it :)**

**frenchirishjewel- :)**

**The Cliffhanger Girl- I will try.**

**Guest- I keep changing things so I don't even know. And Mitch isn't helping because he didn't give me a dollar :P**

**CubicleOfThoughts- Thank you very much for reading. It means a lot. Chapter 5 was worth waiting for. I wonder why your daughter's first word was "boogie". **


	4. Failure Child

I should be doing my work...

Disclaimer** I still own nothing. Except the boy and the idea.

_**December 24, 2004**_

_The sleet of snow on his window was all that the boy needed to see for him to hurry and search for his boots and coat. He had just awoken to the sight and was elated. No idea where his parents are, he rushed downstairs and opened the front door. To his dismay, there was nothing but cold wind and frostbitten grass. The boy was confused, until he heard his father's booming laughter._

_"You should have seen your face!" He said in between his fit of laughter. "This isn't some sort of Christmas movie miracle. It's not snowing this winter, kid."_

_"B-but I wanna make snow angels," the boy sniffled._

_"You wanna make snow angels, eh'?" He went to grab a bucket of fake snow, the same he used for the windows and cast it out the door. The boy felt a hand on his back before being shoved into the snow._

_"Have fun."_

_Click._

_The door locked, but the boy didn't falter. He knew he would be there for a long time. This wasn't the first of his father's "pranks". He knew she would come save him._

_She always did._

* * *

**Clare POV**

"Bye!" I shouted to my parents as they pulled out of the driveway. They waved back and I waited until they honked the horn to close the door. Jake left at six in the morning to beat traffic, though I doubt anyone will be heading where he's going. Part of me didn't want them to leave, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to become more social if they're here.

I went upstairs in my room and looked around.

What was I supposed to do?

Speculating what I was going to do today, I sat down on my bed, but I felt something hard under me. I moved over to figure out the mysterious object. I sighed and picked up the book that put a pain in my back and restrained from throwing it on the carpet.

The next two weeks are gonna be so boring.

After a while of picking at some of my finger nail polish, I sighed and went over to my desk, and turned on my laptop.

I logged into Face Range and tried to entertain myself by reading others' status'. That was until I came across one.

**Heather Poulette**

This break has been fun so far, I feel sorry for anyone who has no plans.

_2 people liked this._

I don't know what to be more surprised about, that 2 people actually liked Heather Poulette's status, or that I even have her as a friend. Now I felt kinda dejected.

I logged off of Face Range when I ran out of status' to read, and went on Gmail to check my email.

I had a new email from a website called, "Penpal World". How ironic is that?

I clicked it and read over what it said,

**"Feeling lonely?"**

Yes.

**"Need a friend?"**

Uhh...sorta.

**"Then join Penpal World today!"**

Below, it had a link to_ .com._ It seemed legit, and out of curiosity I clicked it. Before I know it, I was on a page saying, sign up or log in. I clicked sign up, and waited patiently for the page to load.

When it did, I answered all the questions asked, and made my user True_Clare. I edited my profile, putting my name, age, gender, etc. Then I changed the blank profile picture into a picture of me that Alli took at the frostival.

After that, I saved the changes. I clicked the 'confirm' button, ready to meet someone new.

* * *

**The Boy's POV**

It was defenseless. I had it. A few more seconds and it would be mine. She was nothing but a pawn for something bigger.

Her father was nowhere in sight. Good. She wandered aimlessly, mocking her mother who was searching for food. She went her own separate way, now busying herself with the wild berries on the bushes. Now all that was left was her. An easy target.

Through the telescope, one thing was clear. I steadied my shot, knowing I only had one chance. One mistake and I jeopardize everything. The reticle on the telescope appointed the fawn about forty-two meters away. My finger lingered on the trigger.

"One...Two..." I gulped. "Goodbye."

_Ka-pheew_

The sound of the gun echoed through the forest. Smoke from the shot blocked my view. Was it dead? I ran up to where the deer once was. There was nothing but dirt and the faint rustling sound of hooves thumping against the floor as they trotted away.

"Dammit! What the fuck?!"

My rifle hit the barren ground with as much force a I could muster.

I look around for something to hit, anything to hit.

_I swear, you act like a pansy._

"I am not a goddamn pansy!" I hit the nearest tree with my bare fists.

"Oww..."

_Take charge._

"Shut the hell up, father! Get out of my fucking head!"

Suddenly feeling dizzy, I took a seat on a tree trunk and put my hands on my forehead.

"Get it together, Demetrius," I told myself.

Just then, I saw a flash of lightning in the sky, followed by a fleet rain drops. Awesome luck I have.

I searched for my rifle which was next to the trunk of another tree. Surprisingly, it wasn't broken, despite how hard I threw it. Grabbing my bag, I headed toward my car, my head down the whole time.

When I got in the car, I drove to my apartment, also know as the crappiest place in history. Home of the rats, roaches, and who knows what else. I set my bag down after getting inside. The couch made a squeaky noise as I sat down. I turned on the television like I do everyday after a failure and hoped something good was on.

To my dismay, my cable showed nothing but a black screen; and a message saying,

_**Your connection has been discontinued. Please renew service.**_

"Are you serious? That means..." I ran into my room to get my laptop and checked if I still had connection.

But it had the same message the tv has.

"Fuck." I began to think of a way to get some internet connection.

"The neighbors."

I looked on the connection list, and saw a list of different connections.

Home 403...locked

Fred and pat...locked

Shawn1...locked

Jason215...locked

"Well I have to guess somebody's password."

I looked over the list again and tried to entertain myself by guessing.

Jason215.

"Well obviously his password is Jason215," I joked.

I typed in the password and hit enter.

_You have been connected to Jason215._

"Get a less obvious password, idiot!"

I signed into Facerange, wondering if any of my new friends replied to my messages. Nope. The same result happened when I logged into Twitter.

All that was left was that crappy pen pal website. Ever since this guy asked to send me nudes, I tried to avoid that site. Yet, I was desperate, so I logged on.

I observed the home screen. It was different from before. No perverted old guys. Maybe that was why. In addition, at the bottom of the screen were new members who recently joined.

_Cindy224 joined 10 minutes ago._

_Matt-J joined 17 minutes ago._

_True_Clare joined 32 minutes ago._

True_Clare. She looked so familiar. She almost looked like...

_**December 24, 2005**_

_The boy endured the practically unbearable winds. There was no snow, but there was the coldness of his father's heart. The hope that his mother would return was all that fueled his spirit._

_Headlights shined through the evening fog and blocked the boy's view. It was his savior. She got out of the car, closing the door behind her. Her face displayed pure agony when she saw her son laid out on the grass._

_"What happened?"_

_He couldn't bring himself to speak. Not only was he scared, but he didn't want his parents to fight again. It would be his fault, but she already knew._

_She attempted to open the door with much force, but it was locked. This would be something the boy would laugh at if this wasn't an inappropriate time. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door._

_"Logan! Get down here!"_

_The footsteps of his father scared him. They were menacing. They foretold nothing but trouble._

_"What Juliana?" He said, annoyed._

_"What do you mean 'what Juliana'? You locked our son outside!" She exclaimed from the door._

_She examined a bucket on the rug near the door frame and white stuff under her shoes._

_"What is this stuff all over the ground? Fake snow? Logan stop playing games."_

_"Calm down, I was just playing around with the kid."_

_"Well playtime is over!"_

_My father said nothing, all he did was walk back into the house and sat on the couch._

_My mom turned towards me and sighed. "Lets go in the house and get you cleaned up. I know you must be cold, so I'll make you some hot chocolate. How does that sound?"_

_"G-good." She helped me up and we walked into the house._

_The boy was about to stick his tongue out at his father as he was guided to the kitchen, but when his mother looked at him with her reassuring blue eyes, he knew that it wasn't worth it._

"Mom..." I stared at the picture in shock. I didn't know anything about this girl, but all I know is I had to meet her.

So I sent her a message.

* * *

**Clare's POV**

Staring at this screen was becoming tedious. I didn't even notice that it began to rain. I did try to distract myself by reading Lullaby for some time, but the anxiety of this was killing me. How did this process work? Do I talk first? Do I wait?

I checked the time. I had sat here for about half an hour. Sadly, anxious wasn't the word to describe me, desperate was. I needed to do something with myself. Refresh, or something.

Wait.

I sat here for thirty minutes and didn't refresh the page? Smart, Clare.

Once the page reloaded I inhaled deeply, letting out a long breath. I couldn't acknowledge why I was so nervous. A high-pitched noise averted my attention back to the screen. A message. I checked it, hoping it wasn't some weird person.

The message read,

**Failure_Child6:** Hey. I'm Demetrius, what's your name? Wanna play twenty questions?

I wasn't expecting that. I mean it was a little too ominous, but then again I did sign up to talk to random people. Twenty question couldn't hurt.

**True_Clare:** Clare. Sure. I'll start. How old are you?

His reply came in less than a minute.

**Failure_Child6**: 21. You?

**True_Clare:** 16. 17 soon.

**Failure_Child6:** What up with the name? Are you known to be a pathological liar or something?

**True_Clare:** No. And i'm not pestering you about your name. Plus, it's my turn remember?

**Failure_Child6:** I'm sorry if i'm not familiar with twenty questions. Go ahead.

**True_Clare:** You did suggest it... Where are you from?

**Failure_Child6:** Born in America, raised in Canada.

**True_Clare6:** Very descriptive. I live there, too.

**Failure_Child6:** Sorry, It's complicated. Nice. What city?

**True_Clare:** Why would I tell you if you didn't tell me?

**Failure_Child6:** Toronto.

**True_Clare:** Same.

I spent almost an hour talking to Demetrius. He wasn't as creepy as he seemed. He could be a little uptight when I asked some things, but I guess they were touchy subjects. I understood. I would act the same if he asked about my parents.

However, I was happy I did it. The fact that he didn't know me helped me to talk about a lot of things (even though it was a one way street between us). And I learned that he lived somewhere near me.

We didn't finish our game because he had to go back out. Turns out he hunted wild animals for money. That was...interesting. I told him about my job as editor and writer at Degrassi and he told me his mother was once into writing.

So now I've returned to Lullaby and prepared to eat in a few minutes. Before I could, I got another message.

**Failure_Child6**: Let's hang out.

**True_Clare:** uh. We just met. Not even that. Messaged each other. How do I know you're not some stalker killer?

This time, his reply took longer than a few seconds. Minutes, maybe.

**Failure_Child6**: Check my profile. If you trust me, meet me at Canyon Creek at 6. If not, we can always still talk.  
-Stalker Killer

I didn't reply. I was in shock. Had he really asked me to go with him to somewhere I didn't know about after talking on a pen pal website? It was absurd. I know, but what was even more absurd was me actually considering his offer.

* * *

**Thank you for being patient with me, but I finally figured out the storyline so it's not as confusing as before. One last thing: I appreciate the reviews, favorites, follows and stuff like that, yet I would really like to hear what you like about the story (or what you dislike). It would help me figure out what you want/like and what I'm doing wrong. Any time you get a chance PM me or review and I'll listen.  
**


	5. Geezer

**Demetrius POV**

The waiter gave me a wink as she left with my order of a glass of water. I didn't know what Clare would have wanted so I didn't order yet. That, and the fact that I still didn't know if she was even coming or not.

Forget it. She won't come. I know. She was smart enough to not trust someone like me. Though, I had to admit, I was looking forward to her coming. If she didn't, I couldn't say I wouldn't be hurt. And she did seem a little naive.

I fondled with my cloth napkin that once held my fork and knife, now spread idly on the table. I guess I could wait thirty more minutes.

"Excuse me, sir?" I turned back to face the waitress.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, but you must order soon. Tonight we are crowded, as you can see. Holding this table wouldn't be fair to others. I hope you understand."

I chuckled. "Haven't I stood in that same line for about the same amount of time?"

"Yes, but you-"

"So my service isn't as important as theirs?"

"No, sir, I mean no offence. It's just that occupying a table like this is a form of loitering." She sighed. "Please. What would you like?"

Giving the woman a break, I looked through the menu. My eyes (and stomach) stopped on the slow roasted prime rib. It came with sides of creamed spinach, Caesar salad, and a baked loaded potato. I wasn't interested in the sides, just the main course.

"Okay, and for the lady?"

"Huh?"

"This table is for two, correct?"

Oh yeah. "Yeah. I don't know. Just get her the..." I looked through the menu once more. "Thai chicken lettuce wraps and a lemonade."

"Alright. I'll be back with your order."

"You do that."

She scowled as I continued to wait for Clare and my food. I checked my phone. She was twenty-two minutes late, but I wasn't one to talk. Besides, twenty minutes isn't that long. She probably got lost.

I knew that I didn't fit here. The scowls I received from these people were too obvious to ignore. I just hoped Clare came soon before I did something drastic. That included playing with salt and pepper shakers.

"Hello, my name is Saltella, and I just moved to fort table!" I said in a girlish tone.

"My name is Pepward." I altered my voice into a deep one.

"Nice to meet you! You look handsome!"

"I know. Your blood smells so strong. I can't control myself around you."

"Pepward, if you turn me into a vampire, you won't have to control yourself." I tried to giggle like a valley girl.

"I can't Saltella. I want you to go to college and have a normal life."

"Oh Pepward," I made the salt shaker jump up and down. "You make me want to have your vampire babies."

"Is that right?"

That time I did not say that.

I looked at the salt in shock, assuming it was the one who talked. "You can talk? A talking salt shaker?" Am I in a episode of Blues Clues because I don't like kids.

I heard a feminine giggle and looked up immediately. It was her. She looked just like mother. From her hair to her shoes.

"Sorry I'm late." She took off her coat and put it on the back of her chair then she sat down.

"It's okay. I hope you don't mind, but I already ordered for us. I was gonna wait 'til you came, but the waiter was bullshitting about me 'holding up tables' and 'being a form of loitering'."

"Oh...well what did you order me?"

"I ordered you the Thai Chicken Lettuce Wraps and a lemonade, but don't worry you can pick whatever you want for desert...it's not like it's on me." I murmured the last part.

"What to you mean?" She asked raising a brow.

"N-nothing. I got paid today so it won't even make a dent in my wallet."

She seemed to buy it, so I let out a breath of relief.

After a few more minutes of small talk, our food came.

"Wow! This all looks good." Clare said as she put her straw into her drink.

"I know. Let's dig in," I rubbed my hands.

I grabbed my rib and devoured it, taking as many bites as I could in one try.

**Eli POV  
**  
Great. Just great.

I looked outside through the window of the car. It was becoming darker as the sun began to set. Though you could barely tell due to the fog and snow. I knew it would snow, but not this much. I sulked, my head now leaning against the door. It must have made a noise because Bullfrog looked back at me in shock.

"You okay?"

"Maauwwghh." I didn't want to talk. Too pissed off.

"Is something dying back there?"

I sighed, frustrated. "No, but your jokes are."

"Ha-ha! He finally speaks!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever."

There was a silence. Finally. Even when Cece was sleep he talked enough for two. I was happy for once that Bullfrog played his music so loud. The guitar solo of Lita Ford helped to drown out his rant.

"Eli." I didn't answer.

"Eli."

He sighed. "Look, Eli. I know you're disappointed, but maybe it wasn't meant to be. So you didn't get to go to New York. Big whoop. Maybe there was a reason why, ya know? Maybe it was fate."

I sat up, finally breaking my silence once again. "You don't seem like one to talk about fate."

"Well being with someone like her can do that do you." He nudged his head in Cece's direction. I chuckled.

"Sure."

"You don't believe me?"

I shook my head. I didn't know what to believe at this point.

"Just wait until Clare's first time with you. You'll see what I mean."

I was pretty sure that my eyes bulged out of my sockets. Bullfrog said ridiculous things at times. To this day I still haven't learned how to respond to him.

"No comment."

"See, Eli? I thought you accepted the fact that Clare was celibate. You're already thinking of sex. I was talking about your first time-"

"Keep your eyes on the road, geezer."

Yeah. He was incredulous, but he was right. I didn't go to New York, but I did get to see Clare, if she was still here. And Adam. No doubt Fi is still here. Wherever Imo is, she is. So this wasn't a total loss.

Yet, I was distressed. The one time I choose to travel outside of Canada, I got snowed in. The worst part was I stayed there for two days. After the second day, I gave up. We went home and changed our clothes. Now, we're in the car and driving around, looking for places to eat at.

"Cece." He shook her with his right hand and continued to drive with his left, glancing at her and the road.

"Yeah?" She yawned.

"Whad' do you say to some ribs?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure." She tried to straighten up.

She looked back at me with concerned eyes. I tried to ignore them as we neared Canyon Creek.

**Clare POV**

When we were done dinner, Demetrius called over the waiter when I was ready for desert.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you guys with?"

"Yes, we would like to order desert." I look down at the desert section of the menu. A strawberry cheesecake didn't sound half bad.

"I want a sundae with a cherry on top and she will have..." Demetrius trailed off waiting for me to order.

I bit her lip, "Uh, I guess I'll just have the strawberry cheesecake."

"Okay guys, I'll be back with your orders." They waiter gave us a fake smile before turning around with her notepad.

Demetrius wasn't half bad for a guy I met off of the Internet. He had reddish-brown hair, what looked like grey eyes, and a visible scar near his left eye. At first, I was sceptical about going. But after I researched Canyon Creek, I saw that it was a five star restaurant and it was in a crowded neighborhood. If anything went wrong, at least there would be witnesses.

The waiter gave us our dessert, and I was ready to dig in. The first taste of the cheesecake was good. Well, that was until the after taste began to kick in; it was nauseating.

I looked up at Demetrius' face, and I could tell he wasn't enjoying his ice cream either. He scrunched up his nose, looked around for something he could spit into.

"That tasted like shit!" He said as he threw the napkin on the floor.

"Yeah. I guess fancy places like this are overrated, huh?" He threw his napkin on the floor. Manners obviously weren't taught in his home. "Aren't you gonna pick that up?" I looked around to see if any employees saw. When I looked back at Demetrius I saw that he was no longer in his chair. He was walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going!? You didn't even pay!" I exclaimed.

"Where does it look like I'm going?"

"To hell if you just walk out of here!"

"Whatever. See you outside."

"Well...you can't even leave because there is security at the door!" He stopped in his tracks.

I sighed, looking at random people in the restaurant. Why do I put myself in these situations? At the entrance, there was a boy with shaggy black hair. I couldn't see his face, but he seemed familiar. The way he walked. How he dressed. I looked ahead of him only to see Bullfrog and Cece...?

Oh no. Eli was here.

"We gotta get out of here!" I attempted to hide my face inside of my purse.

"No shiz, Sherlock Holmes. That's what I've been trying to do for the past three minutes now."

"Why don't you just pay for the meal?" I said, with my head still inside of my purse. I knew coming here was a bad idea.

"Um...I'm not sure if they accept invalid credit cards here." Demetrius said sarcastically.

"What!? You came without any money?"

"Eh, it's what I usually do," he said with a shrug. "I got an idea! Follow me."

Demetrius then speed walked into the doors of a handicap restroom. I looked at him with anger in my eyes. If I was one to use vulgar words, I would. Eli had his head down on the table. He was sulking. Cece and Bullfrog made attempts to cheer him up. At the sight I almost broke down and cried, but I knew he would be even more sad if he seen me with Demetrius.

I got up from my seat and followed Demetrius. Next thing you know, he was crawling out the restroom window.

"I am not leaving out a window."

"Oh so you rather stay here and wash dishes until you pay off your meal?

"You said you were paying!"

"Hey. I lied. What do you expect from a stalker killer? Anyway, I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't like that?"

"My boyf-"

"The guy you were looking at for the past half hour."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he interrupted again.

"You coming or what?"

I couldn't go back and risk Eli seeing me. Willingly, I hoisted myself over the sink and climbed out the window.

"Now what?" I asked with an attitude.

"Guess I gotta walk you home."

"O-okay."

**Eli POV**

"Baby-boy?"

I stopped playing in my potatoes to stare at her.

"Will you please stop being sad? For me? I hate to see you this way."

Bullfrog didn't even pay attention to the conversation, too busy munching on a baby back ribs. I couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Yeah. I'll try." I reached out to grab her hand to assure her.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar face. Her blue eyes stuck out as much as a tail light on a bike at midnight. Her facial expression was contradicting, aggressive, yet delicately perfect. At that moment, I thought that my eyes were deceiving me. That my subconscious mind missed her so much that I began to hallucinate about her. That she was here, in the same room as me, but not _with _me. I was hallucinating that she was eating dinner with some other guy. Tall, black hair, older than me. I was hallucinating what I didn't want to believe to be true. I didn't want to become a victim to reality.

**Clare POV**

The walk to my house was silent. I still couldn't believe what I had done. I can never show my face in Canyon Creek ever again. I wouldn't be surprised if my picture was on the wall of shame or something.

"This is your house right?" Demetrius nodded towards my house.

"Mhm..." I searched my purse for my keys, while walking up the steps. Once I found my keys in my cluttered purse, I unlocked the door.

"Well Demetrius, I guess you can leave. . ." My talking began to cease seeing that he was already walking by me into my house. "Demetrius!"

"Yeah?"

"Leave! You can't stay in my house! I didn't even invite you in!"

"Now is that the way to talk to the person who brought you dinner? Where's your manners?"

I scoffed, "You didn't even pay for the dinner! And I have manners! If anything, you don't have manners. You're the one who barged in here without asking! What kind of manners did your mom and dad teach you?"

After I said that I was nervous, I knew he was a little touchy on subjects with his parents.

His mouth opened to respond but something caught his gaze, I could tell by the look in his grey eyes that it angered him. It reminded me of Eli a little, except Demetrius' eyes were filled with hate and a little regret.

"Mothe- I mean, Clare?"

"Yes?"

"Who is that?" I followed his gaze.

It was a picture of my father. He wore a indigo buttoned shirt and a leather jacket over it. His blond hair was slicked back, my mother's hand resting on his shoulder. The picture was from the day we went to update our family photo, but the photographer suggested to get just one without me.

"My father," At this point I was confused. What was it about my father that angered him so much?

"Does he live with you?"

"Um no, I think he lives in one of those apartments near Oak Drive." I answered, feeling uncomfortable giving off information. Demetrius looked like he was calmer now.

"Hmm, good to know." He looked around awkwardly. "I guess I should get going."

I gave him an awkward hand shake, before he ran out the door, bumping me in the process.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Well that was weird. Today has been exhausting.

**Demetrius POV**

I ran outside hastily and slammed the door right behind me. He's back. I thought I got rid of him! How did he-ugghh.

She wasn't safe. Neither of us were. If he found us. . .I didn't want to think of that, but if had to do it again, I would. Anything for her.

I wanted to see the memorizing crystal blue in her eyes. Her soft, honey brown hair. She always stood up for me. She saved me. From him. From my sanity. From myself.

_I needed to see her again._

* * *

**Hi. I'm sorry, but the next chapter you probably won't like... :P**


	6. Good News and Bad News

I'm gonna say the bad news first. I'm sorry if you thought that this was another chapter, but this story is officially on hiatus. I don't mean to bore you with reasons why I'm taking a break from this story, but I can promise that I wont forget about this story. This story isn't coming out like I want it to and I'm considering rewriting. Sorry.

The good news is that I am writing another fanfic soon. This is a draft of the beginning, if you're interested.

* * *

_Clare Edwards impatiently stomped her feet to the sound of the other girls stomping and yelling as she waited for her_ name_ to be called. She didn't know exactly how she got in this position, but she knows this- she would kill Adam and Eli. Under ordinary circumstances, she would be at the library during study period wasting idle time doing nothing. But this study hall, she was in the gym doing something she would never do in her life. What was that thing? Give me a C, give me a H, double E, give me a R, I - N - G. What's that spell?_

* * *

Once again, I am sorry. I don't mean to disappoint any new readers or any of my original reviewers. Hopefully, I will be able to continue this story soon.

_**Tisha0691-**_No, she is not his sister. They just met from the Pen Pal site.

_**Eclarexoxo-**_Demetrius suffers from PTSD. I was gonna get to explaining that in the next chapter but I feel like I didn't explain Demetrius' character in enough detail beforehand.

_**AnnabellaXxOo-**_It'll make sense when I rewrite it.


End file.
